Hrabina Cosel/Tom pierwszy/XV
Gdy król August zabawiał się z obojętnością człowieka, który wierzy w przeznaczenie, Karol XII także szedł naprzeciw zgotowanego mu losu. Z garścią ludzi wśród nieznanego mu kraju rzucił się na nieznaną sobie potęgę i z męstwem lwim, a nieopatrznością młodzieńczą stanął na polach pod Połtawą. Bitwa ta o losach wielu krajów i ludzi rozstrzygnęła była stanowczo. Król August powracał z odwiedzin w Berlinie ciesząc się, że nie został zwyciężonym przez dwór, który się wcale o przepych nie ubiegał, gdy z Polski od księżnej Teschen wysłany kurier przywiózł mu pierwszą wieść szczęśliwą o pobiciu na głowę Karola XII. W pierwszej chwili król zdawał się osłupiały, zrzekł się uroczyście polskiej korony, a słowo swoje, wyrzeczone w obliczu Europy, chciał poszanować. W tym momencie wahania nadbiegł Flemming. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – zawołał – wymuszone orężem układy nic nie znaczą, potrzeba wrócić do Polski! Leszczyński nie jest królem, tysiące rąk znajdziesz na obronę praw swoich! Trzeba się zjawić tylko, by zwyciężyć! Tylu ofiarami okupiona korona była ponętną dla kurfirsta. Wiązały się z odzyskaniem jej plany monarchii dziedzicznej, okupionej ofiarą prowincji, którymi by usta zamknął zazdrosnym sąsiadom. Choćby z Rzeczypospolitej część tylko miała pozostać, zlana z Saksonią, stanowiła jeszcze wielkie państwo; odzyskać więc koronę należało bądź co bądź, aby ją z elekcyjnej na dziedziczną przerobić. August przyznał z Flemmingiem, że pokój i układy, i zrzeczenie się korony nic nie były warte. Należało zebrać tylko ludzi i iść do Polski. Flemming i jego przyjaciele, dawni zwolennicy Sasa, mieli mu dopomóc; nie wątpiono bynajmniej o szczęśliwym wyprawy powodzeniu. Z Polski przybyli w zaprosiny Denhoff, marszałek konfederacji sandomierskiej, i Szaniawski, biskup kujawski. Z siostrzeńcem swym, Fryderykiem, August miał czas w Dreźnie umówić się już przeciwko Szwedowi. Brandeburski Fryderyk nie był też przeciwko skojarzeniu się z saskim, za czym do niego król umyślnie jeździł i tak stanęła liga, którą później trzema spojonymi rękami trzech Fryderyków upamiętniły medale. Mało miał czasu August zabawiać się w miłostki, gdy szło o odzyskanie korony. Zaledwie, przybywszy do Drezna, otrzymał wiadomość o bitwie pod Połtawą, którą pierwszy drukiem ogłosić kazał, pobiegł do sprzymierzeńca pruskiego, aby z nim pomówić o warunkach. W czasie krótkiego pobytu w Dreźnie Cosel zaledwie przywitał i pożegnał. Tu stały rzeczy gorzej niż kiedy. Flemming czuł się silnym wypadkami. Hrabina posyłała doń kilkakroć z żądaniami różnymi w czasie niebytności króla. Odpowiedzieć kazał, że nie myśli ich spełniać i że ma co ważniejsze do czynienia. List ostry od Cosel zdarł w oczach posłańca i podeptał, rozkazując powiedzieć tej, co go pisała, że się jej skarg i gróźb nie lęka. Były to bolesne wyzwania, których Anna ścierpieć nie mogła. Drugiego czy trzeciego dnia po tym, gdy Flemming, konno jadąc, spotkał ją przy zamkowej ulicy, a konia wstrzymać był zmuszony, Cosel wychyliła się z powozu i rada ze zręczności, pięścią mu grożąc zawołała: – Powinieneś pan pamiętać, generale, kim ty jesteś, a kim ja! Waćpan jesteś sługą króla, który spełniasz rozkazy, jam tu panią! Chcesz waćpan wojny ze mną, przyrzekam, że ją mieć będziesz! Flemming rozśmiał się, z pozorną grzecznością rękę do kapelusza przykładając. – Nie toczę wojen z kobietami – zawołał – a czynię to, co mi dobro mojego pana nakazuje! Ani się myślę kłaniać, ani kobiecym ulegać kaprysom! Z okna karety posypały się wyrazy niepohamowanego gniewu. Flemming, nie zważając na nie, konia spiął i ani patrząc na hrabinę, pojechał dalej. Przy czym wojskowi, będący przy Flemmingu, znieważyli ludzi hrabiny. Zaklika się już brał do szabli i byłoby przyszło może do krwi rozlewu, gdyby rozumniejszy ktoś ze dworu króla nie wpadł między nich i Flemminga służby nie rozpędził. Rozpoczęła się tedy wojna na dobre. Cosel, płacząc z gniewu, czekała na króla. Nadjechał August rano bardzo, a na drodze znać już wiedział, co zaszło, bo gdy Flemming przyszedł doń z raportami, rzekł mu: – Że też wy, stary żołnierz i dyplomata, z jedną kobietą w zgodzie żyć nie umiecie. – Przepraszam, Najjaśniejszy Panie! – zawołał generał. – Żyję z wielu w najlepszej, ale z tymi, co się za boginie i królowe mają, nie umiem w istocie. Ta kobieta rujnuje kraj! Ma fantazje dziwaczne i żadnej zasługi uszanować nie umie! – Ale tę kobietę ja kocham i wymagam dla niej poszanowania. – Nikt jej nie uchybiał, dopóki sama nie rozpoczęła obelżywie ze wszystkimi się obchodzić. Król zmilczał. Flemming rzekł w poufalszym tonie: – Zje Saksonię i Polskę i jeszcze głodną będzie; dziki umysł, nienasycona pycha i chciwość. Jeżeli Wasza Królewska Mość słabym dla niej jesteś, my, co tron otaczamy, mamy obowiązek wyzwolić go z tych więzów. August zagadał o czym innym. Po krótkiej naradzie poszedł do Cosel. Ta go oczekiwała, ale z wybuchem gniewu i wyrzutami, czego August nie lubił. W progu już z płaczem rzuciła się ku niemu. – Królu mój, Panie, ratuj! Flemming się obchodzi ze mną, jakbym była najostatniejszą z kobiet! Lży mnie publicznie, listy, które piszę, drze i rzuca pod nogi; oświadcza się, że mnie stąd wygna; wystawia na pośmiewisko! Wybieraj, Królu, albo ja lub on ustąpić musimy! August ze śmiechem ją uścisnął. – Uspokój się, hrabino, za żywo rzeczy bierzesz. Flemming mi w tej chwili potrzebny, muszę go oszczędzać. – A ja? – zapytała Cosel. – A! Wiesz przecie, że bez ciebie nie ma dla mnie życia, ale jeśli mnie kochasz, coś przecie mi powinnaś poświęcić. – Wszystko, oprócz czci mej! – zawołała Cosel. – Z Flemmingiem trzeba się zgodzić. – Nigdy! – On cię przeprosi. – Ja nie żądam tego, chcę być wolną od widzenia tego człowieka! August wziął ją za rękę. – Moja kochana Cosel – odezwał się zimno – dziś chcesz być wolną od Flemminga, jutro toż samo będzie z Fürstenbergiem, a gdy ich wypędzę, z Pflugiem i z Vitzthumem; z nikim żyć nie umiesz. – Bo nikt prócz ciebie, Najjaśniejszy Panie, nie sprzyja mi na dworze; wszyscy są nieprzyjaciółmi moimi. Zaczęła płakać. Król zadzwonił i mimo protestów gospodyni rozkazał zawołać generała Flemminga. Dobra chwila upłynęła w milczeniu i dąsach. Cosel chodziła gniewna po sali, nim generał nadszedł. Wchodząc wcale się nie skłonił gospodyni, zwrócił się do króla. Cosel, tyłem do niego stojąc, cała w płomieniach, ledwie się pohamować mogła. – Mój Flemming, jak mnie kochasz – odezwał się August – wiesz, jak ja w moim gospodarstwie nie cierpię waśni; przebłagaj piękną hrabinę i podajcie sobie ręce. – Nigdy w świecie! – przerwała Cosel. – Nie podam ręki nikczemnemu dworakowi, który się ważył uchybić bezbronnej kobiecie. – Nie lękaj się, pani – zawołał Flemming – ja też żołnierskiej dłoni nie myślę jej narzucać! Kłamać nie umiem, a przepraszać nie będę! Król wstał gniewny. – Generale, uczynisz to dla mnie. – Ani nawet dla was, Najjaśniejszy Panie. Jeśli ci się podoba, rzucam służbę. – Waćpan jesteś podły, jesteś nikczemny! – zakrzyczała, zapominając się, Cosel. – Łaski Najjaśniejszego Pana uzuchwaliły cię, lecz z Drezna niedaleko, chwała Bogu, do Königsteinu! – Cosel, na miłość Boga! – przerwał August. – Najjaśniejszy Panie, pozwól mi także być szczerą, i ja kłamać nie umiem, powiem mu w oczy, co o nim trzymam. Zapowiedział mi wojnę, ja mu ją wypowiadam! – Z panią hrabiną wojować nie myślę – rzekł Flemming – mam coś lepszego do czynienia. Miłość dla króla zmusza mnie w istocie do wypowiedzenia jej wojny, bo pani kraj niszczysz, i byłoby z czego wojsko wystawić, koronę odzyskać, gdyby waćpani zbytki ukrócić. – Flemming, zapominasz się! – zawołał August, który całej tej wyrazów szermierki słuchał bez wstrętu, pomimo że ją niby zahamować usiłował. – Idź waćpan precz z mojego domu! – krzyknęła Cosel tupiąc nogą. – Dom to nie jest wasz i nie ma tu ani jednej rzeczy, która by do niej należała. Jest to pałac króla, pana mego, a ja bez jego rozkazu nie wyjdę – odparł Flemming. Cosel zaczęła płakać szarpiąc suknię na sobie. – Widzisz, Królu, słyszysz, na to ja zeszłam, że mnie w oczach twych lada służalec, najemnik bezcześci, a ty stoisz niemy, obojętny, nie umiejąc ani mnie obronić, ni mnie pomścić. Załamała ręce. Król łagodnie i spokojnie podstąpił do Flemminga. – Panie generale – rzekł – ja cię proszę o zgodę, to nieznośne. Oboje mi jesteście drodzy, potrzebni. Mamże ja cierpieć za waszą popędliwość? – Wasza Królewska Mość nie potrzebujesz ani słuchać, ani patrzeć na to. Zostawić możesz sprawę naszą nam samym, los ją rozstrzygnie wkrótce. Wyczerpawszy wszystko, co tylko mogła powiedzieć, Cosel rzuciła się na kanapę z oznakami gniewu. Król, nie widząc środka ani uspokojenia rozgniewanego także i trzęsącego się Flemminga, ani złagodzenia rozjątrzenia hrabiny, podał rękę generałowi i odprowadził go do drzwi. Nim wyszedł Flemming, okiem pełnym zemsty i gróźb rzucił na hrabinę, której wejrzenie odpowiedziało mu takimiż obietnicami. August zaczął się przechadzać po sali zamyślony, znać było jednak, że zajęty może sprawami ważniejszymi, całej tej kłótni nie brał tak bardzo do serca. Cosel i ku niemu wejrzała okiem, w którym wyrzuty gorzały. – A! Królu – rzekła – na tom ja zeszła, na to, aby mnie twoja służba w oczach twych obrzucała takimi wyrazy! To mój los! Flemming poszedł szydzić z tej, którą wybrałeś, której mówisz, że kochasz. I ja słabszą jestem od niego. – Kochana hrabino – odpowiedział król spokojnie – wszystko, co mówisz, dowodzi tylko, że mojego nie znasz położenia. Flemming w tej chwili jest jak prawa ręka potrzebny w Polsce; zrazić jego dla siebie – jest wyrzec się korony. Tego po mnie wymagać nie możesz i tego ja jako król nie uczynię. Przekonałaś się, że nie odmawiam ci ani najwyższej czci, ani miłości, ani ofiar, ale wszystko ma granice. Wprzódy, nim kochankiem zostałem Cosel, byłem królem. Namarszczona, straszna, wściekła Cosel rzuciła się do Augusta. – Kochankiem! Mam przecie na piśmie przyrzeczenie twe! Ja nie jestem kochanką, ja drugą żoną twą jestem! Skrzywił się August. – Tym więcej interesów moich, korony mej i czci strzec pani powinnaś. Gniew się we łzach znowu rozpłynął. August kilka razy spojrzał na zegarek. – Nie jestem panem czasu mego – rzekł – tysiące spraw na mojej głowie. Muszę wkrótce jechać do Polski. Kochana hrabino, uspokój się, Flemming jest porywczy, ale mnie kocha i zrobi to, co mu każę. Na tę obietnicę Cosel nic nie odpowiedziała, chmurna, w milczeniu podała dłoń królowi. August wyszedł. Wkrótce po tej scenie mowa już była o wyjeździe do Polski. Hrabina, która zwykle towarzyszyła wszędzie królowi, tym razem dla słabości udać się z nim w tę podróż nie mogła. Wiedziała dobrze, jakie jej tam groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Król mógł znaleźć w Warszawie księżnę Teschen, chociaż najmniej powrotu do dawnych stosunków lękać się było można, bo w życiu Augusta taka zgoda była bezprzykładną, i to ją drażniło. Więcej trwożyła się o kobiety inne, które nieprzyjaciele jej mogli królowi stręczyć, aby go od niej odciągnąć. Król, jakby dla oszczędzenia walk i sporów hrabinie, brał z sobą do Warszawy Flemminga. Kto wie, czyby nie wolała mieć go tu w Dreźnie prześladowcą niż przy boku króla nieustannym podszczuwaczem i wrogiem, nie było jednak środka zapobieżenia temu. Król dosyć czułym był do ostatniej chwili rozstania, a zapewniał, że najsurowsze wyda rozkazy Fürstenbergowi, aby się dla niej jak najwzględniej zachowywał. Dla złagodzenia gniewu przypomniał jej z uśmiechem, że przecież mogła się uważać za zwycięską, gdy przeciw woli i stręczeniu Flemminga, chcącego narzucić mu Wackerbartha, na jej prośbę baronowi Löwendahl, krewnemu Cosel przez żonę, dał wielkie marszałkostwo dworu po Pflugu. To właśnie obudzało postrach i gniew Flemminga. Cała klika nieprzyjazna Cosel na wieść, iż Flemming towarzyszy królowi, że hrabina zostaje, przyklasnęła z radością czując, że się rzeczy zmienić muszą, że wpływ Flemminga i jego intryga, starania Przebendowskiej muszą kogoś w miejscu Cosel postawić. Upadek jej był już przewidziany. Baron Löwendahl, który winien był wyniesienie się swe kuzynce, wcale nie obiecywał jej zawdzięczyć za to. Szło mu o utrzymanie się na dworze i w łaskach. Czuł, że Cosel traciła wpływ, rychło więc chwycił się strony tych, którzy go popierać mogli. Zguba hrabiny była już poprzysiężoną, gdy ona jeszcze ani się jej domyślała, ani chciała przypuścić, aby król po najuroczystszych przyrzeczeniach, po tylu latach pożycia mógł ją tak zdradzić, jak inne. Gdy przyjazny jej baron Haxthausen, jedyny człowiek, który jej dobrze życzył i w przyjaźni został wiernym, stawił jej przykłady Aurory Königsmarck i księżny Teschen, których dzieci także zostały uznane, co nie przeszkodziło rozstać się z matkami, Cosel kazała mu milczeć. – Teschen i Königsmarck były kochankami króla, ja mam od niego przyrzeczenie ożenienia, ja jestem żoną jego! Jeszcze przed odjazdem Augusta do Warszawy hrabina dostrzec mogła, jak liczny niegdyś dwór jej, przyjaciele, goście opuszczali pałac czterech pór roku. Pustki w nim były teraz. Wymawiano się różnie, nikt nie śmiał jawnie zrywać, usuwali się wszyscy. Jedna zjadliwa Glasenapp, która stąd wynosiła plotki, powtarzała wyraz każdy, umiała ze słowa wysnuć to, czego w nim nie było, gościła tu najczęściej. Znając jej charakter, ostrzegano hrabinę. – Znam ją – odpowiadała – wiem, jaką jest, ale cóż mi ona szkodzić może? Co wyszpieguje u mnie? Moje postępowanie nie lęka się ani szpiegów, ani potwarzy. Nie taję się z niczym, nie potrzebuję ukrywać. Nigdy może słodszym, milszym, czulszym nie był August jak przy pożegnaniu z hrabiną. Cały dzień spędzili razem. Cosel już wyjeżdżać nie mogła ani mu towarzyszyć, osłabienie czyniło ją smutną, gniewy i porywczość ustąpiły. Była więcej kobietą słabą, pragnącą wspomnieniami serce do litości pobudzić. Z Augustem wszakże najmylniejszy to był rachunek. Urokiem dlań były: żywość, wesołość, śmiałość, śmiech, zazdrość, zuchwalstwo – wszystko, co na zmysły działało. Uczucie dlań było rzeczą nieznaną; odgrywał je czasami, nie miał go nigdy. Po najczulszych z paniami rozmowach, których Vitzthum nieraz bywał świadkiem, za drzwiami śmiał się z nim ze swych frazesów i galanterii w najcyniczniejszy sposób. Rozczulić go chcieć było najpewniejszym sposobem odstręczenia i znudzenia. Cosel czuła w sercu nieopisaną trwogę, chwytała za ręce króla, całowała je, oblewała łzami prosząc, aby się nie oddalał, aby o niej nie zapominał. August odpowiadał wyszukanymi wyrazy, ale z tych wonnych oświadczeń wiał chłód trupi. Był to koniec długiego, kilkoletniego szału, z którego ostygli oboje. Lecz w kobiecie zostało przywiązanie, wdzięczność, pamięć, czułość, w królu panowało znużenie. Zamiast się litować jej smutkowi, rad był uciec od niego, łzy go niecierpliwiły, nudziła boleść, wymówki męczyły. Cosel nie umiała już być wesołą i trzpiotowatą, jak niegdyś, gdy z nim razem dosiadała konia, dojeżdżała jelenia, bawiła się dobijając kordelasem dzikiego zwierza lub strzelała do tarczy o lepszą. Wdzięk jej nie zmieniał się wcale, lecz w oczach króla spowszedniała. Cosel miała ten rodzaj najrzadszej piękności, która się nawet czasowi opiera, której ból, nie może zetrzeć, wiek nie odejmuje blasku, łzy nie gaszą; lecz dziś ani czarodziejskie oczów wejrzenie, ani uśmiech, co do stóp jej ciągnął, nie miały władzy nad Augustem. Oczy te straciły moc swoją, uśmiech – ponętę; kochanka stała się pospolitą kobietą, bo urok nowości i niespodzianki ją opuścił. Zbyt też zajmowały Augusta układy polityczne, odzyskanie korony, jednanie sobie zwolenników, zapewnienie sprzymierzeńców, ubezpieczenie na tronie, ażeby mógł myśleć w chwilach spoczynku o czym innym jak o rozrywce. Przyszła godzina rozstania: Cosel płakała, król pocieszał, zapewniał ją o wydanych Fürstenbergowi rozkazach, zaprzysiągł wierność niezłomną i zniknął. Nigdy hrabina nie uczuła tak mocno samotności, jaka ją otoczyła, nigdy się też ona nie objawiła tak zastraszającą, tak znaczenia pełną, jak teraz. Po wyjeździe króla pałac, około którego stały tłumy, przedpokoje, w których o miejsce było trudno, wieczory, na które się cisnęli wszyscy i mieli za szczęście być przyjętymi – wszystko to stało pustką. Cosel nie miała nikogo. W dzień przylatywała roztrzepana, złośliwa i gadatliwa Glasenapp, na obiad przychodził poważny Haxthausen. Wśród dnia u progu zjawiło się kilku biedaków z prośbami, którzy zasłyszeli o potędze hrabiny, a nie wiedzieli o jej zachwianiu. Nic nie brakło na pozór, przecież już tu czuć było ruiną. Pierwszych dni każdy posłaniec przynosił listy królewskie i każdy ją wiózł do niego. Ani się domyślała Cosel, że nim wyszły, rozpieczętowywano je w kancelarii księcia Fürstenberga i wysyłano pod kopertą Flemminga, aby w nich wybór mógł uczynić. Król nazbyt był zajęty, żeby się o nie dopytywał. Z ciżby przyjaciół został jeden może najwierniejszym, a ten nosił suknię i imię sługi. Był nim Rajmund Zaklika, który ze swą panią przeżył i przebolał wszystkie jej losy, któremu nieraz ręka drżała, chcąc chwycić za gardło zuchwalca, co śmiał hrabinę obrażać. Trzeba było tylko skinienia jej, by z rąk tych olbrzyma wyszedł nieżywym ten, kogo by one ujęły. Kilka razy, spojrzawszy nań w chwilach stanowczych, Cosel znajdowała go tak strasznym, tak wzburzonym, iż go powstrzymywać musiała. Zaklika nie miał prawa ani się nawet odezwać z tym, co czuł, lecz Cosel go rozumiała i wiedziała bardzo dobrze, iż nań rachować mogła. Gdyby mu kazała zabić Flemminga, byłby z najzimniejszą krwią dopełnił rozkazu i bez jęknięcia poszedł na szubienicę. W jego oczach była ona zawsze tą samą świetną gwiazdą, którą raz pierwszy zobaczył błyszczącą z między gałęzi starych lip w Laubegaście. Owszem, stawała się dlań piękniejszą coraz i całym szczęściem jego było, że na nią kilka razy na dzień mógł popatrzeć. Tak smutno i milcząco było w Dreźnie, gdy król pędził wesół i najlepszych pełen nadziei do Warszawy. Flemming był z nim, a pani podskarbina Przebendowska go poprzedziła. Nie tajono się z tym wcale, iż w Warszawie miano dla króla wyszukać nowej pani. Nie wymagano od niej wiele: ani tak niebezpiecznego wdzięku, jaki miała Cosel, bo ten groził zbyt długim i stałym przywiązaniem, ani wielkiego dowcipu, bo królowi dosyć było wesołości i trzpiotostwa, co by go zabawić mogło, ani serca, bo król tylko przedwstępne sceny odegrywał z tego tonu. Dosyć było trochę młodości, śmiałości wiele, zalotności, która by się narzuciła, imienia i wychowania, aby one przynajmniej z Cosel ważyć się mogły. Z tymi instrukcjami wyjechała pani podskarbina do Polski, a w Warszawie nie brakło jej w czym wybierać. Serdeczna przyjaźń łączyła kuzynkę Flemminga z marszałkową Bielińską, której dwie córki, wielka podkomorzyna litewska, Maria Denhoffowa i hetmanowa Pociejowa, miały dosyć wdzięku i dosyć lekkości, aby je w liczbie kandydatek śmiało można pomieścić. Pierwszego zaraz dnia pojechała pani podskarbina do przyjaciółki. Bielińska przyjęła ją z czułością wielką. Znano jej wpływ na Flemminga, a jego władzę nad królem; podskarbinej służyło wszystko, co się starało o łaski pana. Do narady poufnej nie mogła użyć nikogo, co by ją lepiej zrozumiał i chciał jej usłużyć, nad wielką marszałkową. – Serce moje – rzekła – przybyłam z wielą kłopotami na głowie, sądzę, że mi w nich będziesz pomocą. – Podzielę je z tobą chętnie – odpowiedziała marszałkowa. – Z królem mamy biedę – szepnęła Przebendowska – zakochał się i dał opanować kobiecie, która już od lat kilku nim włada. – Komuż to mówisz? Znam tę Cosel! – przerwała Bielińska. – A czemuż się król Teschen nie trzymał? – Dlatego, że on żadnej długo nie może być wiernym. Cosel musimy się pozbyć, a w jej miejsce dać mu inną. Król jest znudzony. Marszałkowa zamyśliła się mocno. – Znaleźć łatwo – odpowiedziała – lecz jakże ostrożnymi być należy, aby w nowe nie wpadł więzy. Pani Przebendowska została u przyjaciółki na obiedzie. Obie córki marszałkowej nań przybyły, obiedwie były młode i ładne. Pociejowa, maleńka, zwinna, słabiutka się wydawała, ale z oczów jej ogień tryskał, z ust dobywały się wybuchy śmiechu. Denhoffowa, niewielkiego wzrostu, zręczna, udawała melancholiczną, chociaż podszyta była trzpiotem, i ta powaga przybrana źle pokrywała charakter płochy, żądzę życia i używania niezmierną. O obu tych paniach już naówczas szeptano sobie na ucho historie, które tylko za czasów Augusta w Polsce, pod wrażeniem przykładów, jakie miano przed oczyma, prawdopodobnymi się stawały. Z oczów Denhoffowej patrzał dowcip i złośliwość, ale przysłonione skromnością tak przesadzoną, iż się podejrzaną stawała. Pani Przebendowska mówiła o rzeczach obojętnych, nie spuszczając z oka obu pięknych sąsiadek. Ciekawie dopytywano o króla. Pani Pociejowa przypominała sobie jakiegoś hrabię Friesena. Mówiono coś i o Cosel, ale po cichu. Po obiedzie młode panie wyrwały się z młodzieżą na konną przejażdżkę, gdyż obiedwie namiętnie lubiły hasać i dokazywać na koniach; panie starsze zostały same. Przebendowskiej nietajnym był zły stan interesów marszałkowej. Toteż zaraz nad nim utyskiwać zaczęła. Wzdychały obie. Marszałkowa zbliżyła się, poufnie biorąc za rękę przyjaciółkę. – Proszę cię, widziałaś córki moje? Marynia wcale jest świeża i ładna, serce ma dobre... potulna, łatwa... Jak ci się z twarzy podoba? – Bardzo wdzięczny ma buziaczek – rzekła Przebendowska. – Hetmanowa jej nie ustąpi, ale to żywe srebro! Jak ją widzisz drobną, słabiuchną, na pozór, to kozak prawdziwy! Podskarbina myślała coś, gdy marszałkowa zniżając głos dodała: – Przecieżeśmy przyjaciółkami od dzieciństwa, moja najdroższa! – rzekła z wynurzeniem. – Jeśli już ktoś ma być tak szczęśliwy, że króla mieć będzie kochankiem, czemuż by mu choć nie pokazać Marysi? – Nie sądziłam, ażebyś tego sobie życzyła. – Dlaczego? Denhoff smutny małżonek i niemłody, jest z nim najnieszczęśliwszą! Jeśli króla rywalem mieć nie zechce, Marynia się rozwiedzie. – Ale czy ona zechce? – Ja ją skłonię! Ja ją zmuszę! – odezwała się troskliwa matka. – Dla nas byłoby to prawdziwym szczęściem. Interesa nasze w najgorszym stanie. Uchowaj Boże co na mojego męża, runie wszystko! Pani Przebendowska ani obiecywała, ani odmawiała. – Obaczymy – dodała – obaczymy. Nie trzeba nic mówić Marysi, póki nie zmiarkujemy, czy się królowi podoba. Cosel była porywczą i zazdrosna, po niej potrzeba mu istoty łagodnej, wesołej, potulnej. – Nie znajdzie nic stosowniejszego nad moją Marynię, ręczę ci! Po długich szeptach i naradach dwie przyjaciółki rozstały się w jak najlepszej zgodzie, a marszałkowa odprowadziła podskarbinę aż do powozu. W kilka dni potem król i Flemming nadjechali. Przebendowska mieszkała w jednym domu z nim, mogli więc poufnie mówić tego wieczora i szepnęła mu o Denhoffowej. Trochę skrzywił się generał, bo zasłyszał coś o różnych dawniejszych trzpiotostwach, ale czyż to być mogło zawadą? – Królowi – rzekł – dosyć pokazać się umiejętnie, dość trochę wyzwać go zalotnie. Znudzony jest; weźmie go, która zechce. Żeby więc inna nie wzięła, trzeba mu tę nastręczyć. Przebendowska opisała charakter i powierzchowność swej protegowanej. – Ale daż się ona skłonić? – spytał Flemming. – Gdyby to mogło być wątpliwym, mam matkę jako sprzymierzeńca – odpowiedziała kuzynka. Nazajutrz generał chciał poznać sam panią Denhoff, nimby się coś postanowiło. Wieczorem zawiozła go siostra do marszałkowej. Bawiono do późna. Pociejowa i Denhoffowa śpiewały; ostatnia przybierała minki melancholiczne i smętne, potrzebującej pocieszenia nieszczęśliwej istoty. Flemmingowi się to nie podobało, bo król w tym się nie kochał. Lecz po kilku dniach poszukiwań wrócić musiano do Denhoffowej, znajdując ją mniej niebezpieczną niż inne. Nauczony doświadczeniem, Flemming lękał się najwięcej ambicji i chęci panowania. Denhoffowa płochą była, zalotną, lecz ani zazdrosną, ani marzącą o władzy; lubiła żyć. Postanowiono próbę. Flemming wszakże musiał się wprzódy rozmówić z Vitzthumem. Uchodził on za przyjaciela Cosel, chociaż już staraniem żony znacznie był dla niej ochłódł. Flemming miał przewagę wielką w sprawach kraju, ale tam, gdzie szło o kobiety i rozrywki, Vitzthum przodował, król bez niego nie robił nic. Byli z sobą poufali; bez pomocy jego obejść się nie było można. Generał przystąpił wprost do rzeczy. – Cosel nam wszystkim dokuczyła, król nawet jest nią znużony, trzeba mu dać inną. – Jak się wam podoba – odezwał się Vitzthum z ukłonem – wiecie, że ja się do tego nie mieszam ani mu narzucam jego ulubienic, ani go od nich odstręczam. Nie lubię palca kłaść między drzwi, dajcie mi pokój! – A! To być nie może, wy musicie być z nami! – zawołał Flemming. Nadchodząca Przebendowska usilnie też nalegać zaczęła na Vitzthuma. Nic nie pomogło. – To nie moja rola – odparł stanowczo – nie przeszkadzam, ale pomagać nie będę, mówię to stanowczo. Nie mogę wyjść z mojego obyczaju, nie mieszałem się nigdy do intryg, a dziś do nich jestem za stary. – Jesteś przyjacielem Cosel – dodała Przebendowska. – Ani przyjacielem jej, ani wrogiem – śmiejąc się rzekł Vitzthum – jestem neutralnym i chcę nim pozostać. Próżno Flemming zabiegał, pochlebiał, ośmielał: Vitzthum pozostał niewzruszonym i odszedł nie pokonanym. Podskarbina znajdowała, że się i bez niego obejść potrafi. Nazajutrz u dworu zbliżyła się do króla, który ją dosyć lubił. Miała twarz wesołą i figlarną. – Najjaśniejszy Panie, kolej podobno na Polkę. – Jak to, kochana podskarbino? – Po Lubomirskiej Cosel... po Cosel trzeba wybrać kogoś w Warszawie. – Ale ja hrabinie Annie chcę zostać wiernym. – W Dreźnie – odpowiedziała podskarbina – ale w Warszawie i gdy jej nie ma! Król się uśmiechnął. – Czyż się też Wasza Królewska Mość w teatrze choć przypatrzył naszym paniom! – spytała. – Niedobrze. – Więc ja się na jednę ośmielę zwrócić uwagę Waszej Królewskiej Mości. Ładniejszej, milszej, lepszej nad nią doprawdy tu nie ma: i śliczny buziaczek, i młodziuchne to, i rączki ma bardzo ładne. – Któż to taki? – zapytał król. – Denhoffowa, z domu Bielińska – szepnęła podskarbina – siostra hetmanowej Pociejowej. – Nie przypominam sobie, bym ją widział – rzekł August – lecz jako wielbiciel wdzięków niewieścich przyrzekam pani, iż na pierwszych asamblach postaram się o poznanie tak zachwycającej, jak mi pani malujesz, istoty. – Zasługuje na to, przekonasz się Wasza Królewska Mość – dodała, odchodząc, pani podskarbina, i wracając prędko. – Gdybyś Wasza Królewska Mość zaszczycił mnie jutro bytnością swoją na skromnej wieczerzy, może bym mu ją potrafiła zaprezentować. Król August spojrzał, a zdaje się, że podskarbina nie dostrzegła wzroku, jakim ją zmierzył. Byłaby się może zarumieniła, tak widocznie szyderskie było to wejrzenie, powiadające jej, że wie już wszystko i że daleko otwarciej mówić by z nim można. Uśmiech przebiegł po ustach i znikł. Tegoż samego dnia marszałkowa Bielińska posłała po córkę i zamknęła się z nią i z podskarbiną na godzin kilka. Gdy się rozchodziły, Denhoffowa zmięszana była niezmiernie, ale szczęśliwa razem i trwożna. Zapominała się ciągle, szła, wracała, szeptała coś matce, nie trafiła zrazu do powozu. Widocznie straciła głowę. Matka musiała ją upominać, aby starała się być panią siebie. Maleńka osóbka, nawykła do poufalszego towarzystwa, w którym królowała, zawsze pewną będąc, iż co uczyni, podobać się musi, lękała się tych wielkich przyborców do nowego szczęścia, które się jej zdawało niepewnym. Nie sprzeciwiała się wcale woli matki, lecz tyle z tym było zachodu! A trzpiot ów tak nie lubił wielkich zachodów! Przebendowska i Flemming, jako brat i siostra, mieli jedno gospodarstwo. Generał w Polsce niemal wspanialej jeszcze występował niż w Dreźnie; miał z sobą cały dwór, służbę, a potrzebując nieraz ugościć króla, wiedział, że dlań wystąpić świetnie było koniecznym. Skromna wieczerza stała się balem bardzo wytwornym. Król, wchodząc, znalazł już piękne kobiet grono, wśród którego wystrojona i wylękła, zmieszana, onieśmielona, a nawet mniej pięknie niż zwykle wyglądająca, siedziała pani Denhoffowa. Podskarbina tak ułożyła wszystko, że król, zbliżywszy się do niej, rozpoczął rozmowę wesołą, która poszła dosyć źle. Uważano, że król wcale nie okazał, żeby mu się owa piękność podobać miała. Po wieczerzy zagrała muzyka, zaczęto tańcować. Król wziął ciągle jeszcze nie mogącą przyjść do siebie Denhoffową, która tańcowała niezręcznie, zmyliła się parę razy i zmieszana tym, wydała się niekorzystnie. Słowem wrażenie, jakie zrobiła, wcale nie odpowiadało temu, co obiecywała Przebendowska. Wieczorem król powracał do pałacu z Vitzthumem. – Widziałeś – rzekł do niego – chcą mnie tu zbałamucić, ale dopóki tylko takie, jak Denhoffowa, będą tego próbować, hrabina Cosel nie ma się czego obawiać. Vitzthum był w dobrym humorze. – A! Najjaśniejszy Panie – odezwał się – nie idzie tu pewnie o zastąpienie hrabiny Cosel, która może zostać w Dreźnie, a pani Denhoff w Warszawie. Wasza Królewska Mość masz dwa domy i dwa państwa; jedno w Dreźnie, drugie tu. Należałoby i wypada dla kompletu mieć i dwie panie. Polacy, jak słyszę, skarżą się, iż im się krzywda dzieje przez Cosel; chcieliby, abyś Wasza Królewska Mość kogoś też tu sobie upatrzył. Gdyby Polka wyłącznie miała zawładnąć sercem, skarżyliby się Sasi, trzeba więc serce rozdzielić na dwoje i na pół roku kochać w Saksonii, pół w Polsce, aby dwa kraje zadowolić. Król się śmiał. – Żartuj sobie – rzekł – dobrze ci, będąc spokojnym, a ja przez każdego posłańca odbieram list z wyrzutami; tu z drugiej strony kuszą mnie, i nie wiem, co z sobą zrobić. – Niech sobie krzyczą – odparł Vitzthum – a król powinien tylko to robić, co mu się podoba. Na to nie trzeba było namawiać Augusta. Ze strony marszałkowej, gdy raz odkryła się możność ściągnięcia króla, nic nie zostało zaniedbanym. Nazajutrz proszono na wieczerzę króla z małym towarzystwem poufałych. Pani Denhoff z siostrą zabawiały go śpiewem przy klawicymbale i dość szczęśliwie powiodła się scena z Atysa i Sangardy. Denhoffowa ośmieloną była i szła za radą podskarbinej, która zaleciła jej, żeby sama króla wyzwała nieco. Śpiewając swą arię, oczów nie spuszczała z niego, tak że czułe wyrazy pieśni zdawały się ku niemu skierowane. Król lubił być wyzywanym, rozczulać się począł, przystąpił i nie skąpił słówek miłych, na które Denhoffowa tylko spojrzeniami omdlewającymi odpowiadała. Usłużna matka, śmielsza siostra mówiły za nią i tłumaczyły, tak że król otoczony nimi zdawał się ze wszystkimi trzema romans rozpoczynać. Wzięto się doń natarczywie. Nie było ceremonii, pani Bielińska naprowadzała rozmowę na wesołe przedmioty i królowi dom się podobał. Zacząwszy bywać, powoli nawykł do oczów pani Denhoff, które od jego wejrzeń nie stroniły, i zakochał się o tyle, o ile August mógł się kochać. Pani Przebendowska, cierpiąca zawsze, mogła już, dokonawszy tego wielkiego dzieła, położyć się w łóżko i spoczywać. Król odbierał ciągle listy od Cosel, której umyślnie donoszono o wszystkim. Listy pełne goryczy i wymówek, na które odpowiadał zrazu pilnie, później coraz rzadziej grzecznościami i zapewnieniami. Z nich już mogła się ona przekonać, że na serce króla rachować było złudzeniem. Liczyła na jego przyrzeczenia, zobowiązania, na słowo. I ta rachuba zawieść ją miała. W rozmowach z Vitzthumem król okazywał zniecierpliwienie, przebijała się w nim chęć uwolnienia z więzów hrabiny Cosel, której się obawiał. Flemming przeczuł to. Jednego wieczora przy winie, gdy król począł wzdychać, rozśmiał się: – Miałbym ochotę – odezwał się – przypomnieć Najjaśniejszemu Panu stare dzieje, służą one czasem na pożytek nowym. – Na przykład? – spytał August. – Onego czasu – począł Flemming – elektor saski, nim jeszcze poznał piękną Aurorę, pokochał córkę Schöninga, wspaniałą Rechenberg. Dokuczała mu ona wkrótce, trzeba się pozbyć jej było. Naówczas elektor saski prosił o przyjacielską usługę kanclerza Beichlinga. Beichling rozpoczął romans z Rechenbergową i króla ze szpon puściła. – Chciałbyś tego samego środka użyć z hrabiną Cosel? – spytał król. – Wątpię, żeby się powiódł. – Dlaczegoż by choć nie spróbować? – Kogóż chcesz nią uszczęśliwić? – dodał August. – Wybór zostawiłbym przenikliwości Waszej Królewskiej Mości – rzekł Flemming. Przechadzając się po pokoju, milczał król i uśmiechał się szydersko. – Wybór to trudny, bo Cosel mało ma znajomych, co by się nawet zbliżyć do niej ośmielili. Trzeba by użyć barona Löwendahla, który jako krewny i protegowany ma łatwy przystęp. Gdybym mógł jej zdradę zarzucić, miałbym wyborny pozór do zerwania. – Spróbuję użyć Löwendahla – szepnął generał. – Wprawdzie zawdzięcza jej wiele, lecz więcej jeszcze winien królowi, a idzie mu o to, żeby upadek Cosel jego nie pociągnął za sobą. – Zrobi, co mu się poleci. Wskutek tego pięknego planu poszedł list do Drezna, polecający Löwendahlowi, aby usiłował hrabinę Cosel skompromitować. Dawano mu do zrozumienia, iż w ten sposób przysługę uczyni osobie, która się za to potrafi wywdzięczyć. Takich to środków zacni ludzie owej epoki nie wahali się używać, gdy im szło o dogodzenie fantazjom, o spełnienie planów, o wyniesienie się i zemstę. Hrabina Cosel 01 15